


Take Heart

by Hesesols



Series: Eclipse [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, poems flowy words everywhere, stormy weather makes me a poet of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols
Summary: Day25of Ichiruki month 2020Contrary to popular belief Ichigo is surprisingly furtive with the matters of the heart.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Eclipse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	Take Heart

There is much weight behind words.

Ichigo knows that.

Words can wound, maim and bloody; just as readily as it gilds and evocates. Shakespearean sonnets and traditional _haikus_ \- the deceptively heavy undercurrents of emotions lurking behind the softness of nature- a flower blooming, the rain falling, of bodies stained by the colour of deepest devotion; closer in time, the indomitable will when Angelou took to the stage and bids rise to his disheartened soul; there is a common theme here.

A theme that holds true: words matter.

Beyond the glamour of words, the importance of intent: to say your piece and be direct with it.

Honesty spills over, inundating; making him a man of his word when he vows to let no false promises, no fake acquiescence pass through his lips but speak out when it matters, to call a spade a spade, to say it as it is and his words- let them be the truest reflection of his thoughts- good or bad.

In his silence he reads, devouring books, that of the written word; and regrettably it fills his heart with silly romantic notions.

.

_I love y—_

.

He bites down hard on his tongue, unable to bring himself to say the words. Certain phrases concerning the heart should never be used lightly. It is his sincerest belief that when the time is right the words will come.

Yet when the time for reckoning finally comes–

.

He chokes, embarrassingly out of practice.

How can mere words do her justice when it cannot even begin to describe what he feels for her?

To the paleness of Rukia's moonlit skin underneath him, the contrast it strikes against the darkness of her hair, the redness of her pouty lips- his mouth runs dry; there is no other. And in her ocean eyes where eternity beckons him to rest his bones, he drowns in longing, his soul singing.

.

_I love you._

.

The press of his hand against the softness of her cheek is instinct, the way their lips meet time and time again, a lesson in fate and kismet. At the gasp of pleasure when she arches- back taut, broken syllables of his name spilling forth like a fervent prayer, he knows that there can be no sweeter music.

.

_I love you._

.

Her fingers are carding through his hair, breathless whispers echoing when their bodies slide into place, the simplicity and surety of knowing that they belong with each other.

This—

There will be no greater high than this- to know that in the coil of their bodies, Heaven seems just within reach.

He groans, looking down at her- eyes half-mast, eyelids fluttering, the clench of her sex against his- _ahhh_ \- he hisses, it's hard to think and especially harder to resist the urge to make good on his promise; make her toes curl, body limbless with pleasure- mindless from the haze.

Actions speak louder than words and he knows- with the snap of his hips, the brush of his fingers against her core, the dip of his tongue and lips; there are infinite ways of making her smile, moan and be happy.

He could, he knows- shelf this sudden surge of emotions, compartmentalize the vulnerability and save it for another time; live in the moment and all- but _words matter_.

Words have intent and Rukia—

Rukia deserves to know.

He's no coward.

He's not afraid.

He licks his lips and tries again.

"I love you."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus chapter for day 23 and day 24- the prompts really hit me hard. These chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. XD
> 
> Poetries, poems, flowy words- everywhere! Let me share one of my favourites with you:
> 
> "In this world  
> love has no color  
> yet how deeply  
> my body  
> is stained by yours."   
> Izumi Shikibu


End file.
